Pretty Little Liars
by Madi.And.Vale
Summary: Tara Williams was a nobody until Alison DiLaurentis came into her life. She made Tara feel apart of something big, but that was until Alison went missing. Now a year has passed and everything is different. What happens when Alison's old group have to come together again in order to find out the truth. What happened to Alison? (Season 1)
1. Intro

Tara was one of the later girls that joined the group. Tara has connected very well with all the members of the group. Spencer shares her academic goals and brilliance, while Aria shares her artistic view on life (Although a bit of a different side of artistic, but still an artistic view), Hanna shares Tara's quiet, shy, and insecure way, and Emily shares her love of swimming. Alison is their leader, the girl who brought them all together and got them to feel accepted.

It was the summer of their sophomore year that Alison went missing. They were all throwing a party for the last day of summer. They were in Spencer's barn, which was big enough for them and also away from the distractions and interruptions of parents, but also the watchful eyes of adults too. The girls were all drinking, listening to music, gossiping, a night filled with laughter and promise.

Tara sat beside Spencer on the couch, Aria on a bean bag chair on her other side, Hannah in a chair beside Aria, and Emily sitting across from Spencer. They were all passing a cup around, which was filled with liquor. "It's bad, huh?" Aria says to Emily, while Spencer takes a sip. All the girls giggles until the power goes out and the music shuts off.

"Whoa, what happened?" Emily asks as Aria and Tara grab flashlights.

"It must be the storm." Tara says, Spencer nods in agreement as she goes and tries to light some candles. The sound of rattling comes from outside, causing Tara to glance over with worry.

"Guys?" She questions. "What was that?"

"Something's out there." Aria whispers. The door creaks open, causing Tara to move closer to Spencer.

"Guys?" Hanna whispers. The girls stand up and bravely make their way towards the doors. A sudden crash occurs outside, causing them all to gasp with freight. The girls move closer to the doors, all of them clinging to each other, just as someone jumps out.

"Gotcha." Tara almost screams as she sees Alison, while the rest of the girls did.

"That's so not funny, Alison." Spencer says as she holds Tara to her. "You almost scared Tara half to death."

"I'm fine, just trying to get my heart to get back to working normally." She mumbles as Spencer rubs her back.

"I thought it was hilarious, girls." Alison smiles as she struts in. The girls walk back to the chairs and goes to sit down as Hanna speak up again.

"Ali, did you download the new Beyonce?" She asks Alison.

"Ugh, not yet." Alison says.

"I'm loving her new video." Emily adds.

"Maybe a little too much, Em." Tara frowns as she looks at Emily. Emily sits now on one side of Spencer on the couch, while Tara sits on the other. Alison is sitting on the other couch, while Aria and Hanna are back in their original seats. "You're turn." Alison says as she hands the cup to Aria.

"Go on." Tara smiles as Aria takes a large gulp from the liquor.

"Careful, Aria. Take too much and you'll tell us all your secrets." The girls giggle as Spencer says this, while Aria gives Spencer a look.

"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close." Alison says, causing the girls to look at her. "Drink up." That night all the girls fell asleep, too much alcohol in their system to realize that Alison left until Aria woke up.

"Tara?" Aria nudges Tara, who is laying right by her. "Tara." Tara opens her blue eyes and look at Aria.

"What?"

"Where's Alison and Spencer?" Tara looks around and frowns.

"I don't know. Spencer was with me just a second ago." Tara says as she sits up. "What time is it anyways?"

"I don't know." Aria glances around for another moment before turning and shaking Emily up. "Em." Hanna wakes up soon as Emily does.

"Whoa." Emily mumbles, trying to get used to the slight hang over feeling.

"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna asks.

"We don't know." Tara tells them. "We just woke up." Aria and Tara get up and head to the door as Spencer walks towards them.

"Ali?" Aria calls.

"She's gone." Spencer says.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asks.

"I've looked every where for her." Spencer says as she walks into the barn. "I think I heard her scream."


	2. One

A year has gone by since Alison went missing. The group of girls slowly broke apart. Shortly after Alison went missing Aria's family went to Iceland to get away from things. Hanna became the new it girl and lost a ton of weight, while also changing her fashion sense totally. Spencer became even more grown up and smart, dressing a bit more fashionable then her previous sweater vests. Emily didn't change a bit, maybe her hair got longer and she dressed a bit more cuter, but she still was the same Em, which is why she grew apart further from the three girls that still remained in Rosewood. Tara changed drastically. Within a year her parents finally gave up on staying together and moved apart. Her dad is somewhere in New York, but her mom is now in Alabama, trying to find herself a cowboy or something. This leaves Tara in the care of her grandmother, who is both rich and sweet. There's not a mean bone in that woman's body and she does everything she can to give Tara what she needs.

Since her parents divorce and them leaving her she has felt... almost free. Living with her parents had always been like waiting for a bomb to go off and being right in the middle as it happens, but with them gone she is no longer the scared, shy, and quiet girl she used to be. Tara has come out of her bubble since living with her grandmother. She's still quiet and a total dork at times, but she is very outgoing and happy now that her parents are gone. She no longer tries to hide behind baggy clothes and books, but she allows herself to have attention every so often.

Tara is still close to all of the girls, but Spencer still is her best friend. Spencer had always understood her most and they always could count on each other for things. Those two know everything about each other too.

Today is the anniversary of Alison's disappearance and all Tara wants to do is forget about it. "Hey, hun, how you feeling?" Tara smiles as she looks at her grandmother.

"Hey, grandma. I'm okay, I'm just tired is all."

"How you holding up with..." She motions to the news that is playing.

"I'm okay, honestly grandma, I just... I think I just need to get out for a little bit. Try to just relax and forget about it."

"Okay. if you're sure."

"I am. I think I'll see if Spencer has any plans." Tara says before grabbing her bag. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye sweetheart, be careful." Tara smiles at her grandmother.

"I will."

Turns out all Spencer is up to is buying a new top in order to meet the fiance of the devil's spawn. "So... You haven't seen the guy yet?" Tara asks as she watches Spencer pick through clothes.

"No... not yet."

"Hmm... must be ugly to date your sister." Spencer snickers and looks at Tara.

"My sister maybe the devil herself, but she's still pretty." Tara shrugs.

"I give it an eh. She's like a 5, while you are a 9."

"Oh and what are you dear Tara?" Tara smiles.

"11." Spencer giggles and holds up a top. "Gag. It looks like something my mother used to wear when trying seduce my father."

"Okay, why to much. I might actually puke." Spencer says, causing Tara to giggle.

"I can not believe Spencer Hasting actually has time to shop." Tara and Spencer turn and sees Hanna walking towards them. Hanna is now in a tight grey dress, heels, a pink short sleeved sweater, and her blonde hair all curled with about a pound of makeup on her face. "I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you facebook and tweet."

"You know me. I like to stay busy."

"It's called a summer vacay, Spence."

"Yeah and you spent yours sunning and shopping."

"Tweet. Tweet." Tara smiles as she looks over at them.

"Hey, Hanna." Tara gives a small smile. "Did you see the paper?" Hanna gives a small nod.

"Yeah."

"She's gone, but she's everywhere." Tara whispers quietly.

"I can't believe it's been a year." Hanna says.

"Do you remember what Ali said that night," Spencer suddenly asks. "About our secrets keeping us close?"

"Yeah, I remember." Tara says.

"I think it was the opposite."

"So what's the occasion?" Hanna suddenly asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was just helping Spencer look for a killer top." That catches Hanna's attention.

"Oh hello fellow nerd." Tara laughs as Hanna says that. "Now what ever is the top for?"

"Family dinner." Spencer says.

"She's meeting Melissa's fiance." Tara says as Spencer grabs a top.

"Did Miss. Perfect find a Mr. Perfect?" Hanna asks with a smile.

"He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled." Spencer speaks sarcastically.

"Then that's not the right top." Hanna goes and pulls out the top that Tara had actually been eyeing over in thought just ten minutes ago. "You need to turn heads."

"Away from Melissa? Please." Spencer says.

"Oh, but it'd be so fun." Tara smiles. "I in fact was just looking at that top and thinking that Spencer should try it." Tara tells Hanna.

"Well you and I share similar tastes." Hanna says as she holds out the dark red tank top.

"She doesn't always have to win, Spence." Tara says.

"I agree." Hanna says as she holds the top out. "See you around the playground." She smiles before heading down the stairs and back the way she came.

"I say get it." Spencer sighs and looks at Tara.

"You both are bad influences." She says before handing the top to the girl behind the counter, causing Tara to give a small cheer.

"Yeah, Spencer is going to be hot." Spencer laughs at Tara's attitude.

"Jeez where's the shy girl I used to know? Now you're just a bundle of energy."

"Well... things are different now." Tara says, causing Spencer to sigh.

"I know. Everything is not what it was like a year ago."

When school came Tara met Spencer by her locker. "Hey, Spence. Ready for class?"

"Yeah, I have so many great classes I'm taking this year." Tara laughs as she sees all the books Spencer is holding. "Now just need to fit it all in my locker."

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem." Tara says as she watches book after book being neatly put into the locker. "So, Spencer?" Spencer turns and looks at Tara.

"You ready for yet another year of high school?"

"I'm... I don't know really. Every year is another year without Alison and another year of feeling... almost like I did back in freshman year." Tara frowns and rubs her arms.

"I know what you mean."

"But hey, let's not have it ruined. Alison is gone now and we just need to move on and go through our junior year with flying colors." Spencer says.

"Yeah, let's get to English." Tara says as she loops arms with Spencer. The two walk into the classroom and smile at Hanna. Tara and Spencer take a seat by each other, Spencer sitting in the front seat of the last row with Tara sitting behind her. Tara rests her head on her arms, drawing in her notebook once she sits down.

"Holy crap." Tara looks up to see the teacher staring at Aria. Tara frown with confusion as Aria's phone goes off.

"Sorry." Aria says as she turns her phone off.

"What was that all about?" Tara whispers as everyone slowly turn back around.

"Uh, I'm Mr. Fritz, your new English teacher." He says as Spencer simply shrugs at Tara's question.

Tara frown and opens her book as the class begins to start. Once class is over Tara goes to her locker and putting her things away. She hisses as her finger catches something sharp in her bag. When she looks in she sees a sharp blade in her bag just as her phone goes off. 'Remember, bad habits die hard. Slice and dice, don't do again.'-A

Tara gasps, dropping her bag to the floor as she reads the message. "Tar? You okay?" Tara looks over at Spencer to see her staring at her with worry.

"I... I just got a message from someone named A."

"A?" Spencer questions, taking the phone from Tara's hands. "You don't think..."

"Alison is the only one who knows about... you know... other than you of course."

"Do you still..."

"No, not since... Not since moving in with my grandma."

"Then why are you bleeding?" Tara looks down at her finger and frowns.

"This is my old bag. I must have forgotten to take a blade out and I got sliced by it." Tara says.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Look, Spence, you don't need to worry about me. I haven't done it since moving in I promise."

"I know, but. Do you think Alison wrote that?"

"I don't know."


	3. Two

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb3623b8fe3e7573a99120b446207a31"Tara is changing in the locker room when Emily walks in. "Hey, Em, great job in practice." Tara smiles, causing Emily to smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0040700b2ecf60fe13dd9931e2591f26""Thanks, Tara, you too." Emily smiles as she opens her locker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c751b005913fc04969c13c27b5ab3d39""Do you need a ride home, Tara?" Spencer asks as she rounds the corner, just down with field hokey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b30ea9dbbf57afa67b0dd84c518583""Um, sure, if you're willing to drive me." Tara smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4991b5841c12ccaab73cafb189f7b2f4""Of course. I asked, didn't I?" Tara puts her things in her locker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5654d0a1cb77a178e6f1751795b2d1b""I'll be only a minute."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="386667bf65283764b9d24cdfc0a52651""Okay, I still need to take a shower and then we can go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b6b615282cc9e9f5dfe4b073ac0832b""Sure." Tara says as she and Spencer look over to see Emily reading something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bf30fffe294eb6ff60fb1af060359c4""Emily?" Spencer asks. "Is everything alright?" She moves to be beside Emily as Emily folds the paper up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e2227a94a80e7ea180fab0ff46872b5""Why wouldn't it be?" Emily asks with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b9ec01d21c948d44275fda9a89d8b37"Tara and Spencer exchange a glance, but drop it anyways. It isn't long before Tara is being driven home. "Thanks for the ride, Spencer. Call if you need me." Tara says before going and getting out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55f98fb6fa5bdc2b7362e97069b73d81""Bye, I'll see you later."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5db851fb16cef646747441eccdcc841c""Of course." The two go their separate ways and Tara walks into her home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34aa74cc146610543c6e655800ed9ff3""Your dad called." Tara's grandmother says as Tara walks into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72f19302a2d02a49393e71b599bedf5e""If he calls again just tell him I don't want to talk to him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b832cd642280d5543c702526a79c8eb""Tara, he wants you to try and forgive him for leaving."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077743d32e70d0c45c0abe7653923884""Grandma, I want nothing to do with him." Tara says as she heads for the stairs. "I have homework, so I'll be in my room for most of the night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c857d9e31dd4302e2bae4903ca096692""Okay, sweetheart."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caab4e81971ed8715e403cb3a841255c"Tara is half way through her homework that night when her phone begins to ring. "Hello." Tara says as she finishes her chemistry homework./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0f9e8dc2dbf0134ef4b011c12c0615e""I got a message from A too." Tara sits up in shock as she hears this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="551035584f068c591576e83ba0587421""What did it say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6917de15e57b40fa722ccd086d1d65""It said 'remember, you kiss, I tell'." Tara frowns remembering the fight Spencer had with Alison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9714513328708cc8b13a8a613b8f9f1""Did you kiss your sister's new fiance?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73e2ac35b9d7d411f3823b7c5aed23a1""No!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18d4d522434430bf4031554dd7648353""I'm not judging, Spencer, you know I'd never."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74286b552e308c3e13e219e0b33041c0""Do you think it's her though?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcb6cb50502f66629547dc9d4f50919f""I.. I don't know, Spencer. I just know that something is defiantly strange. Only Alison knows this about us. It has to be her, but if it is her then where has she been for the past year?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22eccee9b65006aedc4b834eb08d4894""I don't know, Tara, but I'm worried."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd7f60533b404e10e47509dfbda81827""Hold on, okay. I'll be at your place in five."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fc5040bf6cc6d8db5023fe9551fffb4""You don't-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ffb3f15152981fa122b2608079d0002""I want to, Spencer." Tara says as she hangs up and pulls her boots on. She hurries downstairs, glad that her grandmother is not anywhere in sight, and goes out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7de66a96d976de191cdf2fefee87cff6"She is almost to Spencer's when she sees the sirens outside the DiLaurentis old home. "What the..." Tara looks around the crowd and spots Spencer standing on the corner by her house. Tara hurries over as she sees her. "Spencer, what's going on?" Spencer looks at Tara and Tara knows the truth. "But... The messages."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba1d0f3622c98d6f9e1a4ae086d9d816"Tara glances back over and sees Aria heading their way. "I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today." She says once over to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ff95d571ae37ebc1fc18a26c9a0fb04""Wait, you don't think she'd ever talk about..." Spencer trails off as she looks at Aria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e24469fd0d015bbe197f8b7fc9a634e""The Jenna thing?" Hanna asks as she goes and stands beside them. "We made a promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	4. Three

"Are you sure you're okay going with the Hastings?" Tara's grandmother asks as Tara got ready for the funeral. She is dressed in a simple black dress, which falls to her mid thighs and has a sweet heart neckline. The dress has straps that are made into a bow. To wear with the dress she has a pair of black pumps.

"I'm fine, grandma, you don't need to worry." Tara tells her as she grabs her black clutch purse. A car honks causing Tara to glance towards the door. "That's them. I'm getting a coffee with Spencer when the funeral is over, so I might be home a little later."

"Take all the time you need, sweetie, but call if you'll be any later than ten." Tara nods and kisses her mother's cheek before heading out the door.

She smiles at the Hastings before getting into the car where Spencer was sitting. "Hey." Tara gives her a sad smile as the car begins to move and head to the church.

The Hastings family and Tara don't say much on the way to the church, all of them unsure what to say. When they arrive they head towards the church and find Emily heading up the steps with her mother. Spencer's parents embrace Emily's mother as Emily hugs Spencer and then Tara, each of Emily's hug lasting quite an amount of time. When Tara pulls out of the hug, she looks at Emily with a sad look.

"Come on, let's head in." Tara says, lacing her hand with Emily's and doing the same with Spencer's hand before leading them inside.

"Mrs. DeLaurentis, I am so sorry for your lost." Tara says.

"Oh, Tara." She embraces Tara and then Emily and Spencer, who both repeat what Tara says. "I want you three to sit up front. It's what she would have wanted." She tells them, causing Spencer to nod.

"Of course." The three start down the aisle and sit down. Emily sat in first, then Tara, and then Spencer. It wasn't long before Hanna joined them, none of them really saying much besides hello.

Tara remains holding Spencer's hand as they sit in quiet before Aria joins them, they move down to make room for her. "Poor Ali." Emily finally says after a long moment of silence.

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna asks.

"It's everything Alison loves." Tara says. "The attention of it all."

"Alison would have loved it." Aria agrees.

"Popular in life and death." Spencer adds on. Hanna passes down a flask to Emily, who looks ready to start crying again.

"No thanks, I don't-"

"Today, I think you do." Hanna tells her. Emily takes it as Aria's phone goes off, causing all four of them to look at Aria with nervousness and with them on the edge of their seats. "Anyone, we know?" Hanna asks as Aria checks her phone.

"No, it's just my mom sending me a text." Aria says, shaking her head. The group relaxes, only a little bit.

"Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from 'A' are we?" Aria asks. The four look at each other in answers as whispers break out. Spencer and Tara turn and both their eyes widen as they saw who walks through the door.

"Oh, my god." Spencer and Tara say together. Isaac Cavanaugh and Jenna Marshall walks through the door. Isaac is the one who leads the blind Jenna, looking not too happy in doing so.

"It's Jenna." Spencer says softly.

"And Isaac." Tara says as the group looks at them before turning around. Tara isn't the only one who doesn't turn back around. She looks at them for a moment longer. Isaac lifts his eyes and his eyes meet with Tara. Tara freezes as she looks into his eyes. Even from this distance, she can see how brilliant blue they truly are, it almost takes her breath away. Isaac continues to stare at her until Jenna says something, causing him to pull his eyes off Tara and look towards Jenna.

Tara turns back around and lets out a heavy breath. They move down when the DeLaurentis joins them. "Did you see that Jenna Marshall and Isaac Cavanaugh are here?" Mrs. DeLaurentis asks. "I didn't realize they were friends with Ali."

"They weren't." Spencer says, causing Tara to give her a look. Tara turns back and looks at Isaac, who she find is looking at her already. She blushes and turns back around.

"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away." The preacher begins.

The time in the church isn't too long and soon they are all heading back out of the church. Hanna and Aria walking hand in hand as Tara walks with Spencer and Emily on either arm. "Emily, Tara, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna." The girls stop and look towards the man who walked over to them. Tara can see already that the guy is cocky and arrogant.

"Do we know you?" Spencer asks.

"I'm Detective Wilden." He takes something out from his inside suit jacket pocket. "I understand you were all good friends with the victim." He hands a card to Spencer.

"Yeah, we were." Aria tells him.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you."

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing." Tara tells him.

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. As this is no longer a missing person investigation. It's a murder." The girls fall silent as he says this. "And rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer." They watch him walk away before Jenna and Isaac walk out of the church. Isaac's eyes meet Tara's, causing the girl to lower her eyes to her black painted nails. When she looks up again Isaac is helping Jenna into a car.

The girls turn back around and face each other. "Do you think he knows about-" Aria begins to say.

"No." Emily, Spencer, and Tara asks.

"No. How could he?" Hanna asks. Their phones all go off together, causing them to look at each other worried before pulling out their phones.

"Oh, my god." Aria says.

"It's from-" Hanna begins.

"I got one too." Emily says.

"Same." Tara whispers.

"I'm still here, bitches." Spencer reads out.

"And I know everything." They read together.

"A." Tara finishes.


	5. Four

The five girls sit at Apple Rose Grill together after the funeral. Hanna sits beside Aria, who sits across from Emily with Spencer beside her and across from Hanna. Tara sits at the end between Spencer and Hanna. "Why was Jenna there?" Aria asks.

"And Isaac?" Tara adds. She still can't get him out of her head. His curly dirty blonde hair, his bright blue eyes.

"I guess she's back." Spencer tells them. "Both of them."

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something." Hanna jumps in to add.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asks.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Tara says.

"Yeah, why would we? We haven't done anything wrong." Aria agrees and adds.

"Except lie about the Jenna thing." Hanna buts in.

"Erg, I hate the Jenna thing." Tara says. "I wish it never happened."

"We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again, remember?" Spencer says. "It never happened."

"Have you found a way to forget?" Aria asks.

"I still get nightmares." Tara whispers.

"Me too, I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night." Aria says.

"Aria, Tara, it was an accident." Spencer says as Hanna puts liquor in her soda.

"It's medicinal." Hanna smiles at a man who is watching them. "Cramps." Tara fights back a laugh.

"I don't get it. How does 'A' know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily asks, causing Tara to rub her wrists.

"Ali knew all of our secrets, but... we never knew any of hers." Aria says.

"That was her thing. Get us to open up so she can use it against us, but we can't use anything against her." Tara says.

"I knew some." They all turn to Spencer as she says this.

"Go on." Aria encourages.

"Talk." Hanna demands.

"I can't." Spencer whispers.

"Spence! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!" Aria whisper yelled.

"Spencer, come on, tell us." Tara begs.

"She'd so kill me if I told you." Spencer argues.

"She's dead." Hanna and Tara say together.

"Ali was seeing someone that summer." Spencer caves.

"I knew she was keeping something from me... from us." Emily says, causing Tara to give her a curious glance.

"Well, why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asks.

"He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend." Spencer says.

"Who was it?" Tara asks.

"She never told me his name."

"Okay, that's only half the secret." Hanna says.

"It's more than you ever got from her." Spencer argues back.

"She's right." Tara nods. "We know more than before at least."

"How is that Ali told us nothing and we told her everything?" Aria asks in shock.

"Because she made us feel like we were part of something special."

"We were." Hanna smiles with a shrug.

"I miss that." Aria admits.

"Me too." Spencer says.

"I miss Ali." They all fall silent as Emily says this.

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna says, meaning the friendship bracelet she has on her wrist, Ali gave them all one, including herself.

"Ali still wears hers. Wore."

"When Ali didn't come home that night I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined some day she'd just show up." Spencer says.

"I used to imagine her just coming strutting back with a huge smile on her face saying 'I'm back, bitches, missed me?'" Tara says with a smile.

"Yeah, I used to think that maybe she'd just run off with some guy." Ali says.

"She was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily adds.

"Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard." Hanna smiles.

"Ohh. Yeah.. what was his name?" Aria asks.

"Who cares?" Hanna asks.

"'Save me!'" Tara says dramatically in an impression of Ali, causing them to laugh. Their laughter is broken as Jenna comes into the cafe by herself. She walks past them and they all slowly make their exit in order to not get her attention. They walk out and go their separate ways home.

Tara makes her way home and heads upstairs, it's late and her grandmother is already asleep, so she makes it to her room with no trouble at all and gets ready for bed, unsure if she'll be able to sleep normally.

Tara wakes up early the next morning and takes a quick shower before getting dressed in a jean skirt, a white t-shirt, and her converses before heading out to where Spencer is waiting for her. They're heading to the field so that Spencer can practice her field hockey skills. "How'd you sleep?" Spencer asks, causing Tara to shrug.

"As well as you I assume."

"Awful then." Tara gives a small smile as they begin driving for the school.

"Yeah, awful." Tara sighs and leans her elbow on the door of the car and her head in her hand.

"I don't know if I will ever to sleep the same. I mean, Jenna and Isaac are back. Isaac is the only one out of us five, Jenna, and Toby that knows what happened."

"We don't know if-

"Toby told his twin brother everything. There's no way he did not tell Isaac about that night."

"Still, there's no reason to freak out, Tara, just relax. I don't think Jenna's going to tell everyone what really happened. Just forget it." Tara sighs, but nods anyways as they pull up to the school. "Now I have to get ready to practice." Tara nods as Spencer goes and grabs some balls and her field hockey stick before lining the balls up. She changes into her uniform and begins to practice hitting the balls in.

She does this for three hours as Tara sits on the grass and watches. She starts the row over again as a voice calls through the air. "Nice!" Tara and Spencer turns and sees Emily and the new girl walking their way. "So I hear you're gunning for varsity captain."

"Well, I have a shot, so..." Spencer says as Tara stands up and walks over to Spencer, resting her arm on Spencer's shoulder.

"If a Hasting has a shot, she takes the shot." Emily smiles.

"Is that a drinking game?" The new girl asks.

"Yeah, it should be." Spencer agrees.

"Totally would be my favorite." Tara smiles.

"Spencer, Tara, this is Maya." Emily introduces.

"Oh." Spencer says.

"Yeah. New girl who moved into dead girl's house." Tara and Spencer stare at her in shock. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah, I can't believe you just said that either." Spencer says as Tara crosses her arms, no longer liking this new girl.

"Yeah, me too." Tara says.

"I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip." Maya says as Tara stays silent and staring at her.

"It's fine. We're allt rying to find a way to deal with it." Spencer says as she tries to ease the tension. "Right, Tara?" Spencer nudges her.

"Right." Tara smiles.

"Maya and I are going for some Caffeine. Do you want to join?" Emily asks.

"Pass, too much caffeine rots your brain cells." Tara says. "I'm sticking to water today." She holds up her waterbottle to show off.

"Oh, I'd kill for a latte, but, um..." Spencer looks at Tara than the net. "This is my only time to practice, so..."

"Catch you later." Emily smiles as they walk off.

"I don't care how pretty you are, who says that about someone?" Tara hisses to Spencer once they're gone.

"I don't know, but just let it go, Tara."

"I don't like her. She's... erg." Spencer smiles and gets back to hitting the balls in, causing Tara to get out of the way.

"I know, Tar, just let it go though. She's Emily's friend."

"Fine, but don't expect me to do petti meddis with her anytime soon." Spencer snorts as she hits the ball in.

"Like you'd ever do something that girly."

"Hey, I can be girly, look." She motions to her outfit.

"You can dress girly, but going as far as getting your nails and hair done is strentching it especially with massages."

"I don't want some person's hands on me, sorry, also I love my hair and don't want anyone ruining it and somebody touching my toes creeps me out." Spencer shakes her head and hits another ball. "And you call me weird."

"You are weird." Spencer frowns and looks at Tara before grabbing her wrist and turning her hand so the inside of her wrist is pointing up.

"Don't you feel weird showing these off."

"I'm not showing them off, Spencer, I'm not proud of these scars, but it's who I am and I'm not going to wear long sleeves the rest of my life to hide them." Tara says as she looks at the scars going all the way up to her elbow. They have long since heal, but still clearly shown. Each scar has half an inch apart meaning there's a lot of scars on her left wrist.

"At least it was only one wrist."

"I couldn't use my left-hand good that's why." Spencer sighs.

"I really hate that you were hurting so much, Tara."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, and you saved me in the end." Spencer smiles before pulling Tara into her arms.

"You really are my best friend, Tara. I don't know what I'd do without you." Tara smiles and wraps her arms around her.

"Same goes for you." Spencer and Tara pull apart, Spencer going back to practicing. Tara rubs her arm and looks across the field, shock takes over as she sees Isaac standing on the end of the field. "Spence?" Spencer looks at her, causing Tara to look at her. "Isaac's..." Her eyes moved to where Isaac was, only to see he's gone.

"What about Isaac?"

"Forget it." Spencer frowns, before nodding and getting back to practice.


End file.
